Seems like each time I'm with you, I lose my mind
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Alek takes a few photos after training. With Chloe's phone. [More description inside. Based off of a small headcanon of mine.]


**Yes, this is another one-shot. This one is actually more of a headcanon that ran too long to be honest. **

**In one of the episodes, Alek tries to call Chloe and his contact picture comes up. Since it was never shown exactly _how_ that picture was chosen and stuff, I made a small headcanon that Alek would have stolen her phone, took a picture, and made it his contact photo. And this is what came of that.**

**If you have any interest in seeing a picture of Alek's contact photo for any reason, you can PM me! I'll send a link through there! (:**

**Also, I'm still working on chapters for my two stories so no need to worry there. I'm hoping to get a new chapter for both my mid-August. Read on!**

* * *

Training seemed to be taking forever and finally, she gave up, letting herself fall to the grass. Alek smirked at the sight, knowing she was exhausted.

"If we don't keep going, Valentina won't give you another free day for weeks." He tried. He sat beside her, though, his leg bumping hers lightly. Chloe just let out a groan, throwing her arm across her eyes.

"Can't we just, I don't know, _say_ we trained?" Chloe pleaded and Alek rolled his eyes. Sure, they'd been working her hard; but it was all for her safety. If they didn't push her, try to get her to do things that would help her in the long run, she wouldn't be protected in a case where it was just her. And Alek knew she got herself into many of those.

"It isn't about what we say." Alek explained, pulling the leg that was resting just barely against hers towards himself. "If that were the case, trust me, I'd be all for letting you stay in your room all night. As long as I could join you," he teased slightly and heard her scoff under her breath. His lips twitched into a small grin. "However, the reason we train is so that - "

"I can protect myself, yeah yeah." Chloe finished for him and with a sigh, brought herself up to a sitting position. She heard a small _plop_ and looked down to her left, finding her phone had fallen out of her pocket. Before she could grab for it, Alek swiped it into his hands. "Hey!" She shrieked, reaching for it. He held it above his head, a smirk plain on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alek. Give it back."

"Ah ah ah," he tisked. He would be lying if he said he didn't acknowledge how Chloe was leaning into his side, her body pressed to his in the slightest way. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. "Is there something you'd rather me not see, King?" He obviously joked but began to wonder when he saw her cheeks glow in the dark lighting of the night sky.

"Of course not, I just don't like people touching my phone." He didn't miss the way her voice wavered a bit. With it still held way above her head, he unlocked it, curiously wondering why she didn't have a password. He didn't go for her texts or apps, rather than just going to the camera. "Hey! What are you doing? Alek, seriously - "

She was cut of by the obvious flash that came from the back of her phone. Instead of it brightening the other way, it was faced towards the two of them, which confused Chloe further. She pulled back a bit, giving Alek a questioning look. He didn't pay attention to her though, shaking his head just enough to make his hair fall into his face a little. He took another picture and Chloe couldn't help it, she let out a laugh. Was he _really_ taking pictures in the middle of training? On her phone?

He took a few more and Chloe couldn't bring herself to stop him. When he was done, he pulled the phone closer to himself so he could see the screen better. Rather than asking questions she knew she wasn't going to receive answers to, Chloe crawled over and placed herself behind him, her head finding way just above his shoulder. She saw him go into her contacts and click his own name, hitting the edit button, clicking on the picture. She got the point. He went into her gallery and chose one of the pictures he had just taken, cropping it to fit. He hit save and turned to face her.

Her face was a lot closer than either of them had planned for, though. Alek barely moved for a second, eyes dropping to land on her slightly parted lips. If Chloe were to ever keep anything to herself, it was that her eyes did the same, glancing down quickly at his thin mouth. When they finally made actual eye contact, Chloe's face felt like someone had thrown her into a steam room, her cheeks and neck turning a beautiful pink color. Alek smirked a bit before putting the phone mere inches from her face.

"You can have it back now." He said simply, his smirk staying in place. Chloe rolled her eyes and tried not to feel as affected as she really did. She snatched her phone from his hand and moved away from him, going back to the spot she ended had first collapsed on. Alek hoped she couldn't hear the way his heart was suddenly beating against his ribs. Her wide blue eyes were always enough for him to get slightly shaky and he never knew why. Sure, she was cute. Any human being would have to be blind not to see that. But there was something about her that made him go wild and he knew she didn't have a single clue.

Alek was a flirt and flirting with her would be no different than him flirting with anyone else, in her eyes. He knew that. He just wished that weren't the case. For the first time in, well, _ever_, Alek found himself wishing that the girl he was giving his attention to saw him as more than a tool.

He'd gotten so caught up in his ridiculous thoughts that it took him a second to realize Chloe was calling his name.

"Are you okay?" She asked a bit nervously once he finally looked up. He nodded quickly, moving to stand up.

"Just thinking about what else we need to work on." He assured her but took a single glance at her, how her head was tilted up to look at him, the small smile that drove him wild present on her face, and he couldn't.

He just _couldn't_.

"I'm actually seeing that we worked on everything we needed to." He grabbed for his bag and swing the strap over his shoulder. "Jasmine'll meet with you tomorrow, alright?"

Chloe looked conflicted, like she knew something was up. Either way, she gave a slow nod of her head and went to get up. Alek reached down quickly, giving her his hand to help her up. She didn't hesitate before taking his hand. He pulled her up with ease and yeah, okay, purposefully pulled her a little too much so she would end up closer to him. She gave him a smile in thanks.

Alek and her set off back to her place, walking in a comfortable silence. It wasn't a terribly long walk and it was a good cool down for the rough night they had. When they made it to her door, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder so she would face him before opening her door. He gave her an honest smile.

"You did well tonight. Keep it up." His voice came out heavier than he thought it would and for a second, Chloe looked mildly surprised. Her lips formed a smile and Alek found his eyes staying too long on that part of her face.

"Thank you, Alek." She said softly, giving a short nod before opening her door and going inside. She looked at him for a second before shutting the door completely, a gesture that for some crazy reason made Alek's stomach twist.

_What am I getting myself into?_

If he only knew.


End file.
